Schlangengift
by hikitsu
Summary: Das siebente Schuljahr hat begonnen und es steht zur Abwechslung mal allen ein friedliches Jahr bevor. Doch Harry scheint sich in den Ferien verändert zu haben. Der Tränkemeister wird auf dessen verändertes Verhalten aufmerksam und er erfährt Sachen die e
1. Golden Eye

Autor chaosangel

Email: sandrachaosweb.de

Fanfiction: Harry Potter

Beta-dank geht an Kashka-machpi knuddel Hast in letzter Zeit ganz schön mit mir zu tun, was!

Disclaimer: Nichts und niemand gehört mir, bis auf die Idee… Bekommen tue ich dafür auch nichts, bis auf ein paar Kommi's vielleicht?

Anmerkung: Gehe nur Teilweise nach den Büchern. Band 6 ignoriere ich völlig und in wieweit ich auf Band 5 eingehe weiß ich noch nicht. Ach ja, Voldemort ist tot.

Summary: Das siebente Schuljahr hat begonnen und es steht zur Abwechslung mal allen ein friedliches Jahr bevor. Doch Harry scheint sich in den Ferien verändert zu haben. Der Tränkemeister wird auf dessen verändertes Verhalten aufmerksam und er erfährt Sachen die er niemals erwartet hätte. Schnell stellt sich heraus dass er mit seiner ersten Schlussfolgerung sehr weit von der Wahrheit entfernt liegt. Und Harry verändert sich weiter.

**Schlangengift**

_Kapitel I:_ _Golden Eye _

Die große Halle war vom Stimmengewirr der Schüler erfüllt. Grimmig wie immer saß Professor Snape auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen rum, während er immer wieder seinen Blick über die Schülermassen gleiten lies. Am Tisch der Gryffindor blieb er schließlich hängen. Er konnte sehen wie Weasley grinsend auf Potter einredete. Dieser schüttelte aber nur den Kopf während er seine Brille abnahm und sich über die Augen rieb. Das Grinsen von Weasley wurde noch breiter. Jetzt mischte sich auch noch Granger ein und legte ihre Hand auf den Oberarm des dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Der Professor für Zaubertränke konnte sich denken was jetzt kommt. Nämlich das Potter ziemlich wütend aus dem Saal verschwinden würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Noch bevor die Hand des Mädchens ihn auch nur berührt hatte zuckte Potter zurück und schlug die Hand zur Seite um dann ein Schnauben von sich gebend aufzustehen. Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er die große Halle.

Nachdenklich blickte Snape dem jungen Mann hinterher. Das ging jetzt schon seit über zwei Wochen so. Um genau zu sein, seit das siebente und somit letzte Schuljahr von Potter angefangen hatte. Er war ständig gereizt und aggressiv, nur um dann einige Stunden später die Fröhlichkeit in Person zu sein. Ließ aber trotzdem niemanden mehr an sich heran. Jeder der sich ihm auf mehr als einen Meter heran wagte wurde eiskalt abgeblockt. Das war doch nicht normal. Und schon gar nicht für Potter. Snape's Blick ging zurück zu Weasley der das Mädchen inzwischen in den Arm genommen hatte. Stimmt ja, Weasley und Granger waren seit den Ferien ein Paar. Nun, vielleicht war Potter's Verhalten doch nicht so ungewöhnlich.

Der Professor wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu und leerte ihn bevor er sich in die Kerker begab. Auf jeden Fall würde er das Ganze im Auge behalten.

Inzwischen war es Freitag Nachmittag. Der siebente Jahrgang Slytherin/Gryffindor befand sich in den Kerkern und schrieb eine Zweistündige Arbeit. Zumindest die letzten zehn Schüler. Es waren nur noch fünf, nein vier Minuten bis die Zeit um war und auch die Letzten ihre Pergamentrollen abgeben mussten. Das Jahr hatte zwar erst angefangen, aber man konnte ja auch den Stoff der vergangenen Klassen abfragen.

Severus Snape ließ seinen Blick über die restlichen Schüler schweifen. Vor allem Harry Potter ließ er nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen zum wievielten Male der Junge seine Brille abnahm, sich das Nasenbein und die Augen massierte um sich die Brille anschließend wieder auf zusetzen und weiter zu schreiben. Und je mehr Zeit verging umso kürzer wurden die Abstände in denen er diese Prozedur wiederholte. So auch jetzt.

Anscheinend hatte er die Blicke seines Professors gespürt, denn er schaute kurz fragend auf. Es klingelte genau in dem Moment zum Stundenende als sich ihre Blicke für einen winzigen Augenblick kreuzten. Der Professor erstarrte. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein. "Federn weg und Pergamente nach vorne", bellte er in den Raum und setzte ein, "Potter, sie bleiben hier", hinten dran. Der-junge-der-siegte packte seine Sachen zusammen und reichte seine Tasche seinem besten Freund. "Nimm meine Tasche und geh schon mal vor Ron. Ich komm dann nach." "Soll ich nicht lieber doch auf dich warten?" Oh, das ist mal wieder so typisch Gryffindor , dachte Snape Augen rollend. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet und wollte den Rothaarigen raus schmeißen als ihm Potter zuvor kam. "Danke, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht." "Aber...", versuchte Weasley es, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. "Kein aber. Ich sagte du sollst vorgehen" "Alles klar Alter, wie du meinst.", meinte er gereizt. "Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen." Damit war er aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden.

Innerlich ziemlich überrascht hatte der Tränkemeister die Szene verfolgt und fragte sich was plötzlich in den dunkelhaarigen Jungen gefahren war. Doch jetzt musste er erst einmal etwas anderes nach prüfen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen und Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Lehrer zugewandt, schnellte dieser auch schon nach vorne und riss ihm förmlich die Brille aus dem Gesicht. Grüne Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und Harry wollte zurück weichen. Doch eine unnachgiebige Hand hatte sich bereits um sein Kinn geschlossen. Mit beiden Händen versuchte er sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. "Was soll das? Lassen sie mich gefälligst los!", zischte Harry. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Snape den Inhalt der Worte entschlüsselt und erkannt hatte, dass diese eben nicht auf Parsel gesprochen waren. Auch wenn man sie kaum noch als menschlich hatte bezeichnen können. Doch das wir ihm im Moment sowieso egal. Er zog Harry's Gesicht näher an seines heran und bohrte seinen Blick regelrecht in die grünen Augen. Kurz flackerte Panik in ihnen auf ehe sich Wut und Zorn in ihnen ausbreitete. Und dann sah er das was er gesucht hatte. Es war zwar nur kurz aber er hatte es ganz deutlich gesehen. Ein goldener Schimmer blitzte auf. Snape's Griff wurde noch fester. DAS erklärte natürlich so einiges. die Stimmungsschwankungen und die gesteigerte Aggressivität. Nur schwer konnte er sich noch zusammen reißen. Am liebsten würde er diesem idiotischen, dummen, kleinen Bengel eine Ohrfeige geben das diesem hören und sehen verging. "Mr. Potter, sind sie sich eigentlich darüber im Klaren was sie tun? Nicht nur das sie sich dadurch ihre Zukunft verbauen, sie Zerstören ihren ganzen Körper damit.", schrie er den völlig perplexen Jungen stattdessen an. Der Griff um sein Kinn hatte inzwischen nachgelassen, so dass sich Harry aus diesem befreien konnte und erst mal einige Schritte zurück taumelte. "Wovon in drei Teufels Namen reden sie überhaupt?", schrie er zurück. "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen, Severus." Keiner der beiden hatte mit bekommen das Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. "Wovon ich rede? Ganz einfach Albus. Ich rede davon das dieser... dieser Narr", dabei zeigte er mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Harry, der inzwischen zwei weitere Meter Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Tränkeprofessor gebracht hatte, "auf den Geschmack von Drogen gekommen ist und sich mit Golden Eye voll pumpt!"

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Dafür war die Anspannung die im Raum herrschte schon förmlich zu greifen. Trotzdem versuchte Dumbledore nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben. "Bist du dir da auch sicher? Das ist eine äußerst schwerwiegende Anschuldigung." "Ich bitte dich Albus, wie würdest du sonst den goldenen Schimmer in Potter's Augen erklären, den ich gesehen habe!" Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie der Schulleiter auch schon vor ihm stand und sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen ergriff. Der junge Gryffindor versuchte sich nach Leibes Kräften zu befreien, doch der Griff war genauso eisern wie der von Snape nur wenige Minuten zuvor. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wovon redeten die überhaupt? Und wie kam die olle Fledermaus überhaupt auf den Gedanken er würde Drogen nehmen? Irgendwas lief hier gerade nicht ganz richtig. Wenn ihm nur seine Augen nicht so verdammt weh tun würden, dann würde ihm wahrscheinlich auch das Denken leichter fallen.

Eine nachdenkliche Falte hatte sich auf der Stirn von Dumbledore gebildet während er mit ernstem Blick die grünen Augen vor sich musterte. Die Pupillen waren zwar unnatürlich geweitet, aber das konnte unterschiedliche Ursachen haben. einen goldenen Schimmer konnte er allerdings nicht ausmachen. Den zappelnden Jungen nicht los lassend wandte er sich wieder an Snape. "Severus, bist du dir ganz sicher das du etwas goldenes gesehen hast? Ich kann nichts erkennen." "Ich bin mir hundert prozentig sicher das Potter's Augen für einen Moment golden schimmerten." erklärte Snape mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Dumbledore blickte ihn noch einen Moment nachdenklich an und wandte sich dann an die Medihexe die sich bis jetzt zurück gehalten hatte und alles nur mit einer besorgten Miene beobachtet hatte. "Würdest du dir mal Harry ansehen, Poppy?" Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Harry's Augen. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie die Pupillen plötzlich ganz klein wurden und Harry's Blick pure Panik wieder spiegelte.

Mit einem Fauchen gelang es diesem schließlich sich von dem überraschten Professor zu befreien und den größtmöglichen Abstand zu den anderen zu nehmen. "Was in aller Welt ist in sie Gefahren Potter? Haben sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?" wurde er nach einer Schrecksekunde der Lehrer von Snape angeblafft. Doch Harry ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern starrte ihn nur finster an. "Harry, bitte beruhige dich...", versuchte Dumbledore auf den scheinbar panischen Jungen einzureden und ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Er erhielt ein Knurren als Antwort. Langsam ging er einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, blieb aber sofort stehen als er spürte wie von Harry pulsierende Wellen Magie ausgingen. Tische und Stühle die sich in Harry's unmittelbarer Nähe befanden fingen an zu vibrieren und auch die Fenster klirrten leise.

Harry bekam von dem ganzen nichts mehr mit. Er bemerkte nicht wie die Tische inzwischen förmlich über den Boden 'tanzten' oder wie Madam Pomfrey leise aufschrie als das erste Fenster seinem Ausbruch nicht mehr standhielt und in unzählige Scherben zerbrach. Er hörte nur noch das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Seine Augen huschten durch den Raum auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg während ihm seine Instinkte schon förmlich anschrieen das er in Gefahr war. Wenn er doch nur seine Brille hätte, dann würde er wenigstens mehr erkennen. aber so war alles nur eine verschwommene bunte Masse.

Plötzlich explodierte der Schmerz förmlich hinter seinen Augen und ein roter Schleier legte sich über seine eh schon getrübte Sicht. Er riss seine Hände vor sein Gesicht. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Haut als wenn er sich selbst die Augen ausreißen wollte. Wieso auch nicht, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Dann wäre er auch endlich diese Schmerzen, die ihn bald umbrachten los. Und blind würde er sowieso werden. Da war es doch egal ob jetzt oder erst in ein paar Monaten. Genauso plötzlich wie der Schmerz explodierte, verschwand er auch wieder. Um den zierlichen Gryffindor wurde alles Schwarz und er fiel in eine beruhigende Ohnmacht. Er bekam nicht einmal mehr mit wie Snape ihn auffing.

Die Lehrer sahen entsetzt auf den Jungen in Snape's Armen. Sie konnten nicht verstehen was den Ausbruch ausgelöst hat. Poppy eilte zu dem Jungen und stellte ein wenig erleichtert fest das er nur bewusstlos war. "Bringen wir Harry auf die Krankenstation." Mit einem Seufzen drehte sich Dumbledore zum Ausgang und verließ als erster das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von Poppy. Der Tränkemeister blickte sich noch einen Augenblick in seinem völlig verwüstetem Klassenzimmer um, bevor er mit einem Schnauben seinen Blick auf Harry lenkte und anschließend den Anderen zu folgen.

TBC

So, das war das erste Kapitel.

Jetzt würden mich natürlich eure Meinungen interessieren.. Liesst das hier überhaupt jemand und ist es überhaupt wert weiter geschrieben zu werden?

Das ist meine erste längere Story... Ich habe Momentan vier bis fünf Kapitel im Kopf.. Ich gebe mir mühe so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben, allerdings kann ich nichts versprechen..

also dann bis zum nächsten kapitel

eure chaos


	2. Verita Serum

rein komm umguck grosse Schale Kekse hervor hol

Hier, die hab ich nur für euch gebacken. Ihr seid ja alle soooooooo lieb zu mir strahl freu

Gleich so viele Kommentare hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. alle mal knuddel

chrispotter: freu Schön wenn es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe ich kann deinen Erwartungen standhalten

Adrian Draconis: Ich freu mich auch (über dein Kommi) smile

Kiki-chan: Da ist aber jemand neugierig schmunzel Nun, ein Teil wird ja in diesem Kapitel gelöst, aber halt nur ein Teil. Was noch alles dahinter steckt kommt erst später alles Stück für Stück ans Licht. Ich muss dich also um Geduld bitten.

tini-chan: Auch über dein Kommi hab ich mich gefreut. Hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

Elektra van Helsing: Du hast sehr viele Fragen? Dann hoffe ich das ich die ein oder andere hier schon lösen konnte. Ob er blind wird? Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Du willst dich regelmäßig von mir beißen lassen? Moment bitte. Feile raus hol und Zähne schärf autsch auf Zunge gebissen hab Tu dir keinen Zwang an lächel Jede Spende ist willkommen.

snupin: Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr es mich freut, das du so über meine Story denkst.

MoniMahoni: smile Keks geb

Momixis: Snape? uhm, tja am Kopf kratz Er wird noch etwas über Harry erfahren womit er am wenigsten rechnet und ihn zwingt sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu überdenken. Mehr sag ich jetzt nicht grins

Werdandi: Danke für dein Lob. Um ehrlich zu sein, Kommi's schreiben und ich sind auch so eine Sache hehe verlegen am kopf kratz

Martina: Schön das dir das erste Kapitel gefallen hat, hier ist auch schon Kapitel zwei smile

Wilder Terminator: Hmm.. Naja, ich glaub ein bisschen dürfte jetzt klarer werden, denke ich.. Ich hoffe jedenfalls das dieses Kapitel dir auch gefällt.

natsucat: Hab versucht mich zu beeilen. Und hier tata ist auch schon Kapitel zwei.

Martina86: Hoffe deine Sehnsucht kann hiermit gestillt werden. zwinker

Reditus Mortis: Du stellst schon mal die richtigen Fragen Keks geb aber die Antworten kann ich dir noch nicht geben. Schlangengift ist in deiner Favo-Liste? knuddel-Attacke

little Nightowl: Und hier bekommst du auch schon mehr.

Jolinar89: Es wird definitiv KEINE Harry/Snape Story (auch wenn es mein Lieblingspairring ist) Der gute Sev hat eine andere Aufgabe. Aber da gibt es ja noch den ein oder anderen Süßen. Könnt ja mal raten wer pfeif Es wird jedenfalls ein paar Andeutungen geben, wie deutlich ich werde weiß ich noch nicht. Das hat alles etwas mit Harry's Situation zu tun und da muss noch so einiges abgewogen werden.

Black Sil: danke smile

Hermine-Ginny: Wann es die Fortsetzung gibt? also hier ist erst mal Kapitel zwei. Tja, die Sache mit den Drogen wird hier ja geklärt.

Ginny M. Weasley: kopf einzieh Beschwerden bitte bei Severus abgeben, der ist Schuld.. Der hat sich nämlich geweigert mit zu machen wegen seinem Klassenraum... Naja, seine strafe hat er aber schon bekommen fg

saspi & Cuschi11: Was Harry's schmerzende Augen angeht, gibt es hier schon mal eine Antwort, doch was der goldene Schimmer angeht wird es noch etwas dauern bis die Wahrheit raus kommt.

xxxAuroraxxx : Keks reich

sky95: Hey, danke für dein Lob. Also die Story ist in meinem Kopf fast komplett. Die einzelnen Kapitel und vor allem das Ende stehen fest. Sind nur kleinere Sachen, die noch etwas ausgearbeitet werden müssen: Das heisst solange das jemand liesst, schreibe ich auch weiter:

InaBau: Du glaubst Harry ist kein Potter? Was denkst du denn wer er dann ist? Was bei der Untersuchung raus kommt kannst du hier lesen smile

Bunny9090: Hier hast du auch schon das zweite Kapitel Keks reich

Ich glaub das waren jetzt alle, oder hab ich jemanden vergessen? Nein? Gut.

Hier habt ihr noch mehr Keks, bedient euch..

Na dann bleibt mir nur noch euch viel Spass zu wünschen.

--------------------------------------

Titel: Schlangengift

Autor: chaosangel

Rating: P 12 Slash

Beta: Kashkamachpi lass dich knuddeln

Kapitel: 2/5

Disclaimer: nix gehört mir, bis auf die Idee

Hinweis: "ich spreche" ich denke

WICHTIG: Kapitel ist noch nicht beta gelesen! Sobald dies geschehen ist, wird es gegen das korrigierte ausgetauscht.

--------------------------------------

_Kapitel II:_ _Verita-Serum _

Als Harry einige Minuten später wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich bereits auf der Krankenstation.

Sein ganzer Kopf fühlte sich wie in Watte eingepackt und seine Sicht war ziemlich verschwommen. Aber, und das war für ihn momentan das Wichtigste, er hatte keine Schmerzen. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer auf ihn. "Harry, mein Junge. Wie geht es dir?" Dumbledore war rechts von ihm ans Bett getreten und sah ihn besorgt an. Er seufzte erneut leise bevor er antwortete. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein, wenn er seine Ruhe gehabt hätte. " Ich fühle mich etwas schwummerig aber ansonsten geht's so einiger maßen, Sir. Eigentlich bin ich einfach nur müde." "Oh, das vergeht bald wieder Mr. Potter." Poppy war ans Bett getreten und zupfte die leichte Decke und das Kissen zurecht. "Ich habe ihnen ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt mit ihrem Ausbruch." Ein wenig verwirrt blinzelte der Gryffindor in die Richtung der Medihexe. Wo war eigentlich seine Brille? "Ausbruch? Was ist eigentlich passiert?" "Sie haben mein Klassenzimmer in Schutt und Asche gelegt Mr. Potter." Uh, die Fledermaus war auch da. Wie konnte er die denn nur übersehen? "Na na Severus, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Gib dem Jungen erst mal seine Brille Wieder." Harry war sich sicher das Dumbledore ein wenig amüsiert schien. Snape schnaubte nur, reichte aber die Brille seinem Besitzer. Mit einem gemurmelten 'Danke, Sir' setzte sich Harry diese auf. Leise stöhnend nahm er sie jedoch sogleich wieder ab. Madam Pomfrey nahm sie entgegen, sprach einen Zauber drüber und gab sie wieder Harry. "Probieren sie es jetzt, Mr. Potter. Sie müsste nun ihren Augen angepasst sein. Aber das kennen sie ja schon." Mit einem leichten Nicken setzte Harry sich die Brille wieder auf. Er blinzelte einige Male und nahm sie denn doch wieder ab. "Ich weiß nicht was sie gemacht haben, Madam Pomfrey. Aber mit der Brille sehe ich schlechter als ohne." Fast schon vorwurfsvoll betrachtete er die Medihexe, die ein wenig verwirrt schien. "Ich verstehe nicht Mr. Potter. Ich habe den selben Zauber wie immer angewandt, wenn sich ihre Sehstärke verschlechterte." Harry blickte sie nur skeptisch an.

Das Ganze ging ihm alles schon wieder tierisch auf die Nerven. Alles was er momentan wollte war ein bisschen Ruhe. Er wollte alleine sein und schlafen. Ja, schlafen wäre gut. Dann könnte er diese ganze beschissene Sache vergessen. Doch den Gefallen tat man ihm nicht. Und schon gar nicht sein Professor für Zaubertränke. "Würde vielleicht jemand die Güte haben und mich endlich aufklären?" Ist er dazu nicht schon ein bisschen zu alt? Nur mühsam gelang es dem Gryffindor ein spöttisches Grinsen auf Snape's Frage zu unterdrücken. Er war heute wieder mal extrem sprunghaft in seinen Launen. Erst war er sichtlich angepisst um kurz darauf eine etwas unglückliche Formulierung seitens Snape schon wieder erheiternd zu finden. Von seinem gelegentlichen Sarkasmus einmal abgesehen. Himmel, ich sollte in Snape's Anwesenheit etwas leiser denken, so finster wie der mich jetzt anstarrt... Harry blinzelte einige Male, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das sich seine Sicht ein wenig verändert hatte... Zum positiven wohl gemerkt! Das irritierte ihn jetzt doch irgendwie. So nickte er auch nur kurz als der Schulleiter ihn fragte ob es in Ordnung wäre Snape die Sache zu erklären.

"Severus, wie du weißt wurde Harry vom Dunklen Lord das erste Mal angegriffen als er noch ein Baby war." "Wer kennt die Geschichte nicht," murmelte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. Dumbledore ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. "Er wollte Harry damals mit dem Avada töten, doch der Fluch wurde wie durch ein Wunder auf Voldemort zurück geworfen." Der Tränkemeister wollte schon wieder etwas ein werfen wurde aber durch eine erhobene Hand des Direktors gehindert. "Lass mich ausreden, Severus. Wie gesagt hat der Fluch Harry nicht getötet, sondern nur eine Narbe hinterlassen. Allerdings hatte der mißglückte Fluch Harry's Augen beschädigt. Gewöhnlicher weise kann man in unserer Welt Sehfehler zu 99 Prozent beheben. Bei Harry jedoch hat bis jetzt nicht eine Behandlung angeschlagen. Im Gegenteil, je mehr Zeit verging um so schlimmer wurde es. Inzwischen ist es so schlimm, das Harry diese speziellen schmerzstillende Tränke von dir bekommt um überhaupt halbwegs vernünftig am Unterricht teilnehmen zu können." "Die waren also für ihn. Was bedeutet das jetzt genau?" "Das ich mit sehr grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit am Ende des Schuljahres blind bin, Professor Snape."

Harry hatte nur leise gesprochen. Die Professoren und Poppy sahen zu dem Jungen der voller Sehnsucht und Melancholie aus dem Fenster sah. Als sie seinem Blick folgten, sahen sie die Gryffindor's beim Quidditchtraining.

Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen wieder auf sich zu lenken. "Nun, wie dem auch sei. Harry, Professor Snape behauptet dass deine Augen für einen Moment golden geschimmert hätten. Weißt du was das bedeutet?" Jetzt geht der Scheiß schon wieder los. Können die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Harry's Miene verdüsterte sich merklich, als er in die Richtung des Tränkeprofessors blickte. "Tut mir leid Professor, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon sie reden. Aber vielleicht könnte mir jemand mal erklären was dieses 'Golden Eye' sein soll!" Snape schnaubte kurz sagte aber ansonsten nichts. Stattdessen ergriff Madam Pomfrey das Wort. "'Golden Eye' ist eine Zauberer-Droge. Und zwar die schlimmste die es gibt. Eine einzige Dosis reicht um davon abhängig zu werden. Und kaum einer übersteht den Entzug unbeschadet. Man kann 'Golden Eye' nicht im Blut nachweisen, wie es bei allen anderen Drogen der Fall ist. Der einzige Hinweis das jemand 'Golden Eye' zu sich nimmt, ist das goldene Schimmern der Augen. Ansonsten sämtliche andere Symptome die Drogen-Konsum so mit sich bringt, wie zum Beispiel gesteigerte Agressivität und Stimmungsschwankungen." "Aha. Ich kann ihnen versichern das ich weder 'Golden Eye' noch irgendeine andere Droge nehme." Auch wenn ich allen Grund dazu hätte. "So einfach ist das nicht, Harry. Wenn der Verdacht besteht dass einer der Schüler Drogen nimmt, sind wir eigentlich verpflichtet dies sofort dem Ministerium zu melden. Bei dir sieht das Ganze allerdings etwas anders aus. Dieses Schimmern, falls es tatsächlich existieren sollte, kann bei dir durchaus andere Ursachen haben. Es ist eigentlich fast schon ein Wunder das du überhaupt noch am Leben bist. Kein gewöhnlicher Mensch hätte alle diese Flüche, die du einstecken musstest bevor du Voldemort getötet hast, überlebt. Aber du hast sogar ein weiteres Mal den Avada Kedavra überlebt. Trotzdem sind wir gezwungen dich auf Drogen zu testen." "Ach, und wie wollen sie mich testen?" Irgendwie hatte Harry das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. "Poppy wird dir erst einmal ein wenig Blut abnehmen. Dann möchte ich dich bitten morgen früh zu mir ins Büro zukommen. Neben Professor Snape und Poppy wird auch Professor McGonagall anwesend sein, da sie deine Hauslehrerin ist." Der junge Gryffindor blickte etwas skeptisch nickte aber anschließend zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Sofort kam Madam Pomfrey angewuselt. "So Mr. Potter, ich werde ihnen jetzt etwas Blut abnehmen und mir anschließend ihre Augen noch mal ansehen. Wenn sie mir kurz ihren Finger reichen würden? Ist nur ein winziger Piks." Himmel, für was hielt die Frau ihn eigentlich? Für ein Kleinkind? Ein wenig widerwillig reichte er der Medihexe seine rechte Hand. Kaum das diese den benötigten Tropfen Blut von ihm hatte, entriss er ihr auch schon förmlich seine Hand. Poppy sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Sie ahnte bereits das dem Jungen hier gerade alles zuviel wurde. Warum musste auch immer er alles abbekommen. Konnte er nicht einmal nach dem Tod des dunklen Lords endlich glücklich werden? Ein Seufzen unterdrückend hob sie langsam ihre Hände in das Blickfeld von Harry, darauf bedacht keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen und beruhigend auf den ihn einredend. Einen Ausbruch, wie in Snape's Klassenzimmer vorhin, bezweifelte sie zwar aber man musste den Jungen auch nicht weiter reizen. Es war höchste Zeit dass Harry den Trank zu sich nahm.

Mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete Harry wie die Hände der Medihexe sich langsam seinem Gesicht näherten. Ein zurück zucken, als sich der erste warme Finger sanft auf seine Wange legte, konnte er zwar nicht verhindern, aber immerhin gelang es ihm das Fauchen das seine Kehle hinauf gewandert war noch rechtzeitig wieder runter zu schlucken, ehe es durch seine fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen schlüpfen konnte.

Verwirrt aber zugleich auch fasziniert beobachtete Snape die Szene vor sich. Der junge Gryffindor verhielt sich in seinen Augen wie ein verwundetes Tier, das man gerade versuchte in die Enge zu treiben. Das war merkwürdig. Sogar sehr merkwürdig. Aber jetzt gab es erstmal wichtigeres. "Da ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde, werde ich mich erstmal um das von Potter verwüstete Klassenzimmer kümmern, bevor die Hauselfen noch mehr Chaos anrichten." "Warte noch einen Augenblick, Severus.", rief Madam Poppy dem Tränkemeister hinterher, der sich schon zum gehen umgewandt hatte. "Ich brauche dringend einige Flaschen von dem Trank für Harry. Und hier ist noch eine Liste was ich sonst noch so brauche." Mit einem unterdrückten grummeln nahm Snape den Zettel entgegen und wandte sich endgültig zum gehen.

"Ich werde dann mal deinen Hauskameraden erklären wo du ab geblieben bist, Harry. Für heute solltest du dich ausruhen und morgen Früh, wenn du ausgeschlafen und gefrühstückt hast sehen wir uns in meinem Büro. Poppy, du hast hier doch sicher alles unter Kontrolle. Falls doch noch etwas mit Harry sein sollte gibst du mir bitte sofort Bescheid." "Aber sicher, Albus." Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry noch einmal aufmunternd zu und verliess dann ebenfalls die Krankenstation.

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm noch etwas von dem schmerzlindernden Trank verabreicht hatte, lehnte sich Harry mit einem gemurmelten 'Endlich ruhe' zurück und war kurz darauf auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen. Wie froh war er doch, dass er diese Nacht nicht träumte.

Inzwischen hatte Severus Snape seinen Klassenraum in den Kerkern erreicht und blickte sich an was Potter angerichtet hatte. Insgesamt waren zwei Fensterscheiben zu Bruch gegangen, eine Dritte hatte einen grossen Riss. Sie würde ausgetauscht werden müssen. Einige Stühle waren umgekippt und nur die Tische und Stühle in der hintersten Reihe standen noch halbwegs an ihrem Platz. Und weil es so schön war, lagen sämtliche Arbeiten der Schüler sowie seine eigenen Pergamente im gesamten Raum verteilt auf dem Boden. Ausgenommen war ein Kreis mit einem Durchmesser von etwa zwei Metern, in dessen Mitte vor einiger Zeit der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor gestanden hatte. Er schritt näher an den Kreis heran und ging davor in die Knie um sich das etwas genauer anzusehen. Es überraschte ihn nicht dass nicht ein Staubkörnchen mehr vorhanden war. Bei der Konzentration an Magie mit der Potter um sich geschmissen hatte und die immer noch durch den Raum waberte war das auch kein Wunder. Anscheinend war er mächtiger als Snape es bis jetzt angenommen hatte. Er würde sich jedenfalls hüten auch auch nur daran zu denken seinen Zauberstab hier für irgend etwas zu benutzen. Allerdings verstand er immer noch nicht warum der Junge so ausgeflippt war. Er bezweifelte dass allein der Gedanke Blind zu werden bei Potter solch ein Verhalten auslösen würde. Es musste also etwas anderes sein. Auch das goldene Funkeln musste noch geklärt werden. Er ahnte zwar inzwischen das hier keine Drogen im Spiel waren, aber wer wusste das momentan schon genau. Die Stimmungsschwankungen waren vermutlich auf seinen Trank zurückzuführen. Davon konnte man zwar nicht abhängig werden, eine heftige Wirkung hatte er allerdings trotzdem. Und das nicht zu knapp. Trotzdem, nach dem Verhalten von dem Direktor und Poppy zu urteilen, war es nicht das erste mal das Potter so reagierte und der Ausbruch vorhin nur ein vorläufiger Höchstwert darstellte.

Es half ja doch nichts. Wenn er nicht in die Luft fliegen wollte, musste Snape warten bis sich die Magie im Raum verflüchtigt hatte und fürs erste alles ohne Zauber machen. Mit einem schnauben liess er sich auf alle Viere nieder um die Pergamentrollen und Arbeiten einzusammeln.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Noch ein wenig verschlafen richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf und sah sich ein wenig auf der Krankenstation um. Zumindest was man so als umsehen bezeichnen konnte, wenn alles verschwommen war. Er griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachtschränkchen und betrachtete sie, unschlüssig ob er sie aufsetzen sollte oder nicht. Schliesslich wusste er nicht ob Madam Pomfrey gestern noch einen weiteren Versuch unternommen hatte sie seinen Augen anzupassen. Es war das erste Mal das der Zauber nicht funktioniert hatte. Es war schon deprimierend zu wissen, das man in einigen Monaten nichts als schwärze mehr wahrnehmen würde. Aber vielleicht noch immer besser als unvorbereitet von heute auf morgen nichts mehr sehen zu können. Doch ehe Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, trat auch schon Poppy mit einem Tablett an sein Bett. "Guten Morgen Mr. Potter. Wie geht es ihnen heute? Ich werde mir nochmal schnell ihre Augen ansehen und dann können sie Frühstücken. Die Hauselfen haben ihnen ein paar frische Sachen gebracht, so dass sie sich danach anziehen können." Die Medihexe legte vorsichtig ihre Hände an das jugendliche Gesicht. Sie spürte wie Harry unter der Berührung, wie jedesmal, zusammen zuckte. Als würde ihm jede noch so kleine Berührung Schmerzen bereiten. "Ganz ruhig Harry. Ist doch gleich vorbei, das kennen sie doch schon." Doch alles gut zureden half nichts. Harry versteifte sich immer mehr. Nach einigen Minuten liess sie den Dunkelhaarigen los und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. "Mr. Potter, sie sind mir ein einziges Rätsel." "Wie meinen Sie das Madam?" "Das werde ich nachher im Büro des Direktors erklären", sagte die Medihexe und reichte Harry das Tablett. "Jetzt essen sie erst mal etwas und ziehen sich dann in ruhe an. Sobald ich die Unterlagen vollständig habe, gehen wir gemeinsam nach oben." Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen als auch schon eine Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster herein flog und sich auf Poppy's Arm niederließ. Harry konnte an der weissen Binde mit dem roten Kreuz, die die Eule um den Körper trug, erkennen das es eine Eule aus St. Mungos war. Ein wenig skeptisch betrachtete er das braune Tier und wollte sich dann seinem Frühstück zuwenden. Er hatte zwar keinen Hunger aber es konnte ja nichts schaden ein wenig im Magen zu haben. Bevor er allerdings dazu kam, hielt ihm Poppy seine Brille hin. Er hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können sie auf zusetzen. "Versuchen sie es jetzt Mr. Potter." Harry blickte seine Brille, dann die Medihexe und anschließend wieder seine Brille bevor er sie sich auf setze. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen als er endlich wieder alles scharf sehen konnte und keine Schmerzen verspürte. "Danke, Madam Pomfrey. Sie wissen gar nicht wie schön das ist auch zu sehen was man ißt," lächelte er und begann mit seinem Frühstück. Poppy erwiderte das Lächeln und begab sich dann in ihr Büro.

Lustlos stocherte Harry in seinem Essen rum. Er hatte sich nur zu ein wenig Ei und etwas Toast zwingen können, und auch das war ihm schon fast zuviel. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Unbekannten was auf ihn zu kam. wie wollte Dumbledore ihn testen? Er hatte doch gesagt das man im Blut diese Droge nicht nachweisen konnte. Der ohnehin schon schmächtige Junge schob sein kaum angerührte Essen bei Seite und nahm sich die bereitgelegten Sachen um in dem kleinen Bad zu verschwinden. Es hatte ihn nicht wirklich überrascht einen Pyjama der Krankenstation zu tragen. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam wurde er bereits von der Medihexe erwartet. "Dann wollen wir mal Mr. Potter. Sie brauchen keine Angst haben vor dem Test, er ist eigentlich harmlos:" Eigentlich? dachte Harry, sagte aber nichts sondern nickte nur. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg und verließen die Krankenstation.

Im Büro von Professor Dumbledore wurden sie bereits von diesem, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape erwartet. "Guten morgen Harry. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen, bitte setz dich doch." "Ähm, guten morgen..." Harry war mehr als nur nervös. Da konnte auch ein aufmunterndes Zwinkern von Dumbledore nichts dran ändern. "Nun gut, da jetzt alle da sind, können wir ja anfangen." Der Direktor räusperte sich noch einmal bevor er fort fuhr. "Harry, dir ist hoffentlich klar warum du hier bist." "Ich nehme mal an es geht noch immer um meine Augen und das was Professor Snape gesehen hat." "Genau Harry. Wir haben dir ja schon gestern erklärt, was meistens der Grund für goldene Augen ist, allerdings das eine Blut-Analyse alleine nicht ausreicht um die Wahrheit heraus zu finden. Poppy wird jetzt als erstes Berichten was die Blutuntersuchung ergeben hat. Danach wird sie dir etwas Verita-Serum geben und ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen." Die Augen des Jungen wurden gross. "Ve.. Verita-Serum?" "Ja Harry, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit um zu erfahren ob jemand 'Golden Eye' nimmt oder nicht.", antwortete seine Hauslehrerin. Nach einigem zögern nickte Harry schliesslich. "Okay." "Gut. Poppy, würdest du dann bitte?" "Sicher Albus. Also, im Blut konnte ich bis auf das Beruhigungsmittel, was ich ihm gestern verabreicht habe, keine anderen Stoffe finden.Dafür weisst es aber eine kleine Anomalie auf, die in Zusammenhang mit seiner Magie steht. Ich habe Dr. Fera, der Mr. Potter im St. Mungos betreut hatte angeschrieben. Er schickte mir heute Morgen die Kopien seiner Unterlagen. Aus denen konnte ich entnehmen. dass diese Anomalie nach Mr. Potter's Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord aufgetreten ist. Ursache war vermutlich ein schwarzmagischer Fluch. Diese Anomalie hat allerdings keine negativen oder gar Lebens-bedrohlichen Auswirkungen auf Mr. Potter. Ist er aber grossen psychischen Streß ausgesetzt, kann es zu einem enormen Anstieg der Magie führen, die sich dann in einem Ausbruch, wie zum Beispiel Gestern geschehen, entlädt. Ansonsten bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, das es eine minimale Chance gibt, das Harry nicht Blind wird." Ein wenig verwirrt liess die Medihexe die Aufzeichnungen durch die sie während ihres kurzen Vortrags geblättert hatte sinken. "Sagtest du nicht gestern noch, das es keine Heilungsmöglichkeit gibt?", fragte Severus. Er hatte Harry nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen und würde es auch nicht tun. "Gestern hatten Harry's Augen auch noch keine Anzeichen einer Selbstheilung gezeigt. Ich weiss nicht was passiert ist, aber deine Augen Harry, sind über Nacht ein kleines bisschen besser geworden." Die Freude und Hoffnung die durch Harry's Körper raste war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Es gab eine Chance das er nicht blind wurde. Sie war gering aber besser eine geringe als gar keine. "Na das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten, Harry. Aber wir sollten weiter machen." Poppy nahm ein kleines Fläschchen zur Hand und gab daraus drei Tropfen auf einen Löffel. Diesen hielt sie Harry hin. Nach einem pikiertem Blick auf den Löffel öffnete Harry den Mund und schluckte die bitteren Tropfen.

Eine angespannte Stille hatte sich über das Büro gelegt. Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen.

Harry, weißt du was 'Golden Eye' ist?", stellte Dumbledore auch schon die erste Frage. Und wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam von Harry auch schon ein "Ja." Poppy und McGonagall hielten die Luft an. "Woher, Harry?", war die nächste Frage. "Madam Pomfrey erklärte mir gestern das es eine Zauberer-Droge sei." kam es wieder ohne zögern. "Hattest du vorher schon mal davon gehört?" "Nein." "Nimmst du irgendwelche anderen Drogen?" Wieder lautete die Antwort "Nein." Und auch auf die Frage ob er schon einmal ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt hätte antwortete Harry mit einem Nein. "Dann würde ich sagen sind fast alle Fragen zur zufriedenheit aller geklärt Es steht fest, Harry nimmt keine Drogen! Woher das Funkeln kommt bleibt fürs erste ungeklärt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Severus es sich eingebildet hat. Wir werden sehen was die Zeit mit sich bringt." Dumbledore blickte in zufriedene und seitens Harry erleichterte Gesichter. Severus Ausdruck war zwar nicht zu deuten, aber das war er ja fast nie. "Dann bleibt nur noch eins.Harry, ich möchte das du ein Einzelzimmer beziehst. Ich denke das ist für deine Mitschüler am sichersten, falls du wieder einen Ausbruch wie gestern hast. Du bekommst die Räume hinter dem Drachenritter-Porträt's. Es st ganz in der Nähe vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich denke deine Sachen werden schon dort sein wenn du ankommst."Harry war zu perplex um darauf etwas zu sagen. Er bekam nur am Rande mit wie sich Madam Pomfrey verabschiedete und das Büro verliess. Minerva McGonagall kam auf ihn zu und zusammen gingen sie zu seinen neuen Räumen.

TBC

--------------------------------------

Ich hasse es, wenn sich meine Geschichten verselbstständigen und nicht mehr so laufen wie ich das will.

Genauso wenig kann ich es leiden wenn gewisse Tränkemeister nicht das machen was sie sollen. Snape böse an guck Snape sieht böse zurück "Haben sie irgendein Problem, Miss chaos?" grins "Nein, jetzt nicht mehr."

Mir ist übrigens aufgefallen das ich im ersten Kapitel einen (für den weiteren Story verlauf) wichtigen Fehler gemacht habe. Dadurch war und bin ich gezwungen ein wenig um zu bauen.. -.-'' Könnte also etwas länger dauern.

Naja, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir das ein oder andere Kommi da smile


End file.
